Hurt
by Sweethart5510
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's relationship was rocky from the start. With Annabeth's awful past and a few misunderstandings, Percabeth slowly falls apart. Will Percabeth be saved in the end, or will Percy and Annabeth move on to different people? Find out in this amazing Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new Percabeth story. Hope you like it!**

I was just about to close up at the Half Blood Diner when a customer walked in. I tiredly jotted down his order, not bothering to look up. Returning with his meal, my foot caught on a loose board. Unfortunately the customer had been standing right near the door as I tripped. The food slid off the tray, splattering onto me and my unlucky companion. I tried to catch myself, but as off-balance as I was, I fell. It would have been a face-plant if I hadn't been intercepted. The mystery man caught me. Looking up, the first thing I noticed were the eyes. Before, I had the natural thought of ocean=blue. However, his eyes completely changed my perspective. They were an intense sea green shade. His mop of unruly, jet-black hair was tousled perfectly. And God, I could feel his six pack through his shirt. A car alarm sounded outside, breaking me free from my momentary daze. I realized that had both been staring at each other for a good ten minutes. I blushed, untangling myself from his arms.

"Gods, I am so sorry," I profoundly apologized.

"It's not your fault, you didn't loosen the screws on the floorboard," he replied with a kind face and a small smile.

"Well, I'm still sorry. I got food all over you! Can you at least let me clean it up a bit?" He nodded. I stepped back to let him take off his shirt, and instantly recognized him. He was Percy Jackson, The most valuable player on Goode High's football team. My breath hitched as I took the shirt from him. Trying not to stare at his six pack, I wandered into the "rec room" (if you could call it that). The room had a rugged green couch and a small card table. On the opposite wall stood a washer and dryer. Throwing the article of clothing in and pushing start, I speed walked out of the room. When I got back, an awkward silence occurred. It was sometimes disrupted by Percy scratching his neck or me breathing through my partially stuffed up nose.

"I- uh-" I stuttered, losing the nerve. He smiled and stuck out his hand.

"I'm-"

"Percy Jackson," I cut him off,"I know. I go to your school.

He looked taken aback,"You do?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. I'm in four of your classes."

"You are?" After a moment, he quickly added "Why'd you call me Seaweed Brain?"

"Well for one thing, you act like you have a head full of kelp. And second, your eyes are sea green," I stated, matter of factly. He smirked , and I ofrealized what I had said. I ducked my head as a blush crept up my cheeks.

"So you've been looking at my eyes long enough to identify their specific shade of green?"

I glanced up and noticed a mischievous glint in his eyes. I ducked my head again as I felt my blush grow.

"No! Well...maybe...ok yes, yes I was."

His smirk became an arrogant smile. We were interrupted, yet again, by the beeping of the washing machine. I gave him a small smile and headed to the back. Pulling the wet shirt out of the dryer, I had an idea. Now I was the one with the mischievous smile.

I returned about ten minutes later with a dry shirt. After slipping it over his head, he complained with a hearty,"What took you so long."

" I had to dry it too."

"Thanks, by the way," Percy scratched the beach of his neck,

"For what?"

"For washing and drying my shirt even though it wasn't your fault." He wrapped me in a hug. I tensed up at first, but then laid my head on his chest. He weirdly smelled like sea salt and chocolate chip cookies. After we broke apart, he handed me $12 for the food and left. I smiled at his retreating figure, reading the bedazzled words,"Stop being such a Seaweed Brain -Annabeth.

I got back to work, ignoring what had just happened. I thought Percy Jackson would never notice or talk to me again. Boy, it's comedic to see how wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'm going to try to post once every week or once every two weeks. It makes me so happy every time I get a review or a follow! I'm open to constructive criticism, however, please don't send me flames. If you don't like, don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns every character from PJO and I sadly own nothing but any OC's that I might create and the plot**

I left the diner with butterflies still fluttering in my stomach. I realized that I didn't even catch her name. I mentally kicked myself and debated going back.  
"No. She's working," my mind scolded me "leave her alone."  
Sighing, I mounted my beloved motorcycle, Blackjack, and revved the engine. Looking back, I could see Diner Girl's blonde curls bouncing as she wiped down the counter. Taking one last look, I buckled my helmet before peeking out of the parking lot.A few minutes later I pulled into the parking lot of a brick apartment complex. Climbing up to floor seven, I walked down the narrow hallway to the near end of the passage. I turned left and unlocked apartment 714. Home, sweet home.  
I opened the door to see my mom reading a book on the couch. Walking over, I kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. As I was walking into the kitchen, my mom called out,  
"Percy, what is on the back of your shirt?"  
I gave her a confused glance. Taking off my shirt, I noticed something bedazzled on the back. The message read,"Don't be such a Seaweed Brain - Annabeth"  
Now mom was the one with a confused look.  
"Who's Annabeth?"

"She was a waitress that I met at Half Blood Diner. She tripped over a loose board and spilled food all over both of us. She felt bad so she washed and dried my shirt. I guess she also spiced the shirt up a bit."  
I pulled some homemade blue cookies off of a plate before going into my room. I thought of all the homework that I was supposed to be working on that was due tomorrow. Well the only subject that I really care about is biology. I crumpled up my other work into a ball, and scored a 3 pointer as the paper ball soared into the trashcan.

Scanning the sheet, I quickly remembered my ADHD and dyslexia. Groaning, I facepalmed and tried to get to work.

20 minutes passed, I finally ensured the inevitable: that I will never get this homework done. I've come to this realization because of three reasons. 1, I was never good at reading or writing. 2, homework bores the hell out of me. And 3, I couldn't get a certain blonde-haired gray-eyed girl out of my mind. I sighed, then finally gave up.

After brushing my teeth, changing into my finding nemo pajamas, and running my hand through my already unruly, jet black hair, I slid into bed. Closing my eyes, I realized that I couldn't clear my mind. There was one obstacle. A blonde obstacle with bouncing princess curls. I sighed. Again, I could not help but think about the gorgeous girl from the diner.

When our eyes had met, I felt a tingling sensation on my spine. Of course I was staring at her, but I played it off by teasing her about checking me out. I was shocked when a blush found its way to her cheeks. Maybe she _was_ checking me out. How could such a beautiful girl find _me_ , of all people, attractive? She probably would want nothing to do with me after she found out about my scarring past.

Shrugging it off, I rolled over and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the mystery who was Annabeth Chase.

*Beep* *Beep* I groggily sat up. Yawning, I was about to lay down and go back to bed. Suddenly, I noticed the smell. Excitement bubbled within me as I followed my third favorite odor (first is blue cookies, second is pizza) to the kitchen. Immediately, I noticed to small mountain of blue pancakes piled on a plate. I quickly drowned my blue pancakes in syrup, and dug in. I ate at about a rate equivalent to a race car racing around the track. Only stopping to breathe, I inhaled the entire plate.

Five minutes later, mom walked in to see an empty plate covered with syrup and blue crumbs. Her surprise was evident by the way that she almost dropped the full plate of bacon that she was holding.

"Perseus Jackson," my mother said with fake anger in her voice. She turned to face me with her hands on her hips. "Did you eat all of the pancakes?"

I looked down with a somewhat guilty expression and nodded. Mom's expression quickly changed to a mischievous smile before becoming stern again. "And you didn't save any for me?"

I gave her a confused nod. What was she smiling about? However, I felt guilty all the same, so I frowned and looked down. "Sorry Mom."

She laughed and revealed a smaller stack of blue pancakes, however these were smiling. I smiled at my mom's creativity, but quickly frowned.

"Why do your pancakes get to have faces? Mine didn't," I complained.

She smirked,"Because my pancakes are just better than yours, Percy." She checked the clock. "Hurry up, Perce, or you'll be late to school. Again."

"Come on, Mom. It was only four times," I grumbled. Nonetheless, I grabbed my bag, keys, and wallet. I kissed Mom's cheek before rushing outside to hop on Blackjack and revving him up. Together, we peeled out of the apartment lot and onto the street. 10 minutes later, we pulled into and parked in the school's parking lot. I parked Blackjack, pulled off my helmet, collected my things, and walked towards the school.

Smiling at the swooning girls, I messed up my unruly hair. I scanned the entrance hall for one particular person. Spotting her turning the corner, I dashed after her. Pushing through the swarming students, I managed to make it to the corner. I panted and looked up, expecting to see her. However, I only saw Connor and Travis Stoll, bickering as usual. I turned around, hope lost of finding Annabeth.

Then, suddenly, my face was squished against the tile floor.

 **I hope you liked it! Please review and follow! Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I appreciate it!**

 **X O X O**

 **Sweethart5510**


End file.
